Interview From Hell 2Yay! Time to Torture Sarah!
by Diva'sDream
Summary: Same as last time, but now its Sarah’s turn to feel my wrath, since I already tortured poor little Jareth! I’m SO evil! Mwahahahaha! Evil Laughter


Interview From Hell 2-Yay! Time to Torture Sarah!!!  
  
By: Diva'sDream  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and a frighteningly insane author. So if you are easily scared by insanity then-Hahaha! That sucks for you! ...Uh...Anyway, if this pertains to you, then don't read this fanfic! Turn away! Don't look at it! Don't go into the light, Carol-Ann!!! ...Oops! Sorry, wrong movie. Anyway...Take heed! You have been warned!!! Mwahahahaha!!! *Evil Laughter* ...Whoa! Uhhhh...Sorry, had a little insanity moment there. Anyway...  
  
Summary: Same as last time, but now its Sarah's turn to feel my wrath, since I already tortured poor little Jareth! I'm *so* evil! Mwahahahaha!!! *More Evil Laughter*  
  
Disclaimer: What'd ya think?! No, I *don't* own "Labyrinth" of any of its characters. The only person I own is the author, who is me. So there! YOU CAN'T SUE ME! Naaaaaa!!! *Sticks out tongue*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There's a huge flash and suddenly Sarah appears in the room. It is too dark to see anything in the room.  
  
Sarah: (In her usual whiny attitude) Oh, this isn't fair! Karen's gonna kill me if I'm late home for baby-sitting Toby again! Wait-Where am I? Hello?  
  
Suddenly someone snaps their fingers and the lights turn on to reveal- bum bum buuuuummmmm *scary music*-the author's interview room! The same exact room that Jareth was put in before.  
  
Sarah: Oh shit! Jareth warned me about you! Get me outta here!!! (Starts to back up, towards the door)  
  
Suddenly, the doors slam behind Sarah. She had almost reached the doors, but not fast enough to escape.  
  
Author: (Smiles evilly) Oh he did now, did he?  
  
Sarah: (Stares back and forth between the author and the doors) How the hell-?  
  
Author: (Chuckles under her breath to herself) This should be fun. (To Sarah) Sit. (Gestures toward chair across from herself)  
  
Sarah: (Defensively) Excuse me? Since when do *you* tell *me* what to do?  
  
Author: Since I can do this. (Points her finger at Sarah)  
  
Sarah: (Starts to fly across room and lands roughly in other chair across from author) Ow!!! That wasn't fair! That hurt!  
  
Author: (Puts hand down) There. Now like I said, sit! And stop complaining!  
  
Sarah: What'd ya want from me?  
  
Author: (Pretends to think for a second) Hmmm...Well, let's see. We're in an *interview* room. We're sitting in my *interview* chairs and I've got a list of questions I wanna ask you for this *interview*. What'd ya think, genius?!  
  
Sarah: Well you *don't* have to be so rude about it!  
  
Author: (Angrily) Hey, you wanna get thrown headfirst into the Bog, little girl?  
  
Sarah: (Quickly) Not really.  
  
Author: Than I suggest you not be such a bitch about this! Okay?  
  
Sarah: (Puts her hands up defensively) Okay, okay!  
  
Author: Good. Now, first question. How does it feel to have a dwarf have a crush on you?  
  
Sarah: (Gasps) You leave Hoggle out of this you...not nice person!  
  
Author: (Sighs) Is That the *best* you could come up with?  
  
Sarah: (Sticks out tongue)  
  
Author: (Gives Sarah the evil eye) Ooh! All right! That's it!  
  
Then the author snaps her fingers and was another bright flash of light. Then the next thing she knew, Sarah was in the same position that Jareth was in before, hanging over the Bog of Eternal Stench by a vine.  
  
Sarah: (Screams) Ahhh!!! That wasn't fair!!! Jareth, help me-Ahhh!!! (Loses her grip and plummets towards the Bog.  
  
Suddenly Jareth appears and sees the love of his life begin to fall into the Bog of Eternal Stench.  
  
Jareth: (Gasps) Sarah!!!  
  
Meanwhile, the author was reading a book. Suddenly, there was yet *another* bright flash of light and when the author looked up from her book, Sarah was sitting right there again, and just like Jareth before her, she was totally drenched. She, too, had obviously fallen into the Bog. The author again picks up her chair and moves it to the other side of the room.  
  
Sarah: (Angrily) Okay, for future references, Jareth has *really* bad timing!  
  
Author: Oh, and you're just *now* figuring this out?  
  
Sarah: Oh will you just shut up already?! That's it! I'm outta here! (Walks out the door mumbling to herself) Karen's gonna *kill* me!!!  
  
As soon as she had totally gone, the author again doubled over with laughter, falling out of her chair.  
  
Author: Oh, that was too easy! But it was fun! Hmm...Let's see. Who should I get next?  
  
The author ponders on this question as she gets up and leaves, still laughing uncontrollably to herself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: So, what'd ya think? Good? Not good? Please R&R and help me decide who to do next. Thanks!!! 


End file.
